dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Future: Official Published Literature
Magazine articles -- info about Dark Future, as published in White Dwarf and/or other magazines * White Dwarf 100: Highway Warriors! - A preview of the forthcoming Dark Future game. * White Dwarf 102: Dark Future Release Preview * White Dwarf 103: Illuminations - Review of Carl Critchlow, Thrud the Barbarian and Dark Future Artist. * White Dwarf 103: 'Eavy Metal - Pictures of painted DarkFuture models * White Dwarf 104: Redd Harvest - Dealing with the famed Sanction Op, Redd Harvest herself. * White Dwarf 104: Thrud the Barbarian - "I have seen the Future, and it is Dark (but then I took me shades off)". * White Dwarf 105: Street Fighter - An article dealing with the ins and outs of fighting outside the car. * White Dwarf 106: A Day at the Races - New car types and equipment for racers. * White Dwarf 107: White Line Fever: Advanced Manoeuvres - excerpt from White Line Fever dealing with speed and handling. * White Dwarf 107: Three Wheelers - Rules for Trikes and motorcycle combinations, also from White Line Fever. * White Dwarf 107: 'Eavy Metal Citadel and diecast conversions. * White Dwarf 108: White Line Fever: Advanced Shooting - excerpt from White Line Fever dealing with shooting, fire arcs and more. * White Dwarf 108: Citadel Miniatures - Dark Future Street Warriors * White Dwarf 110: Tournament Rules - Simplified rules for quick play, just a little more advanced than the Starter Rules... * White Dwarf 112: St. Louis Blues - A look at the famed Sanctioned Op group. * White Dwarf 124: Dead Man's Curve, part 1 - Advanced rules for campaigns, weather, darkness, psychosis, salvage, experience. * White Dwarf 125: Dead Man's Curve, part 2 - More advanced rules for success, fame, recruitment, cybernetics, hacking and gamesmasters. Third-partyEdit GDW Games published supporting content for Dark future in one issue of their magazine: * Challenge 52: Sand Cats - A Renegade gang that needs to be hunted down. Short stories -- official, published Dark Future short story anthology "Route 666" (short story anthology) written by various authors; edited by David Pringle Published by GW Books (1990) -- ISBN 10 = 1-872372-03-1 List of short stories included in this anthology * "Route 666" by Jack Yeovil (on pages 5 - 58) * "Kid Zero and Snake Eyes" by Brian Craig (on pages 59 - 72) * "Ghost Town" by Neil Jones (on pages 73 - 100) * "Duel Control" by Myles Burnham (on pages 101 - 126) * "Thicker than Water" by Brian Craig (on pages 127 - 158) * "Maverick Son" by Neil McIntosh (on pages 159 - 182) * "Four-Minute Warning" by Myles Burnham (on pages 183 - 208) * "Only in the Twilight" by Brian Craig (on pages 209 - 230) * "Uptown Girl" by William King (on pages 231 - 254 ) Novels -- first four official, published Dark Future novels (This mini-list just includes the ones that were written by Jack Yeovil) (Note: these are listed in order of internal chronology; not the order they were published.) "Route 666" novel, written by Jack Yeovil (aka Kim Newman) * (was it ever released by GW Books? My 2006 Black Flame copy says "first published in Great Britain in 1993," so probably not?) * Boxtree Ltd (1993?) -- ISBN = ?? * Black Flame (2006) -- ISBN 10 = 1-84416-327-X (ISBN 13 = 978-1-84416-327-4) "Krokodil Tears" novel, written by Jack Yeovil (aka Kim Newman) * (Was it ever published by GW Books? 1990? ISBN = ??) * Boxtree Ltd (1993) -- ISBN 10 = 1-85283-560-5 * Black Flame (2006?) -- ISBN 10 = ?? (ISBN 13 = ??) "Demon Download" novel, written by Jack Yeovil (aka Kim Newman) * GW Books (1990) -- ISBN 10 = 1-872372-0-68 * Boxtree Ltd (1990?) -- ISBN 10 = ?? * Black Flame (2005) -- ISBN 10 = 1-84416-236-2 (ISBN 13 = 978-184416-236-9) "Comeback Tour" novel, written by Jack Yeovil (aka Kim Newman) * GW Books Ltd (1991) -- ISBN 10 = 1-872372-19-8 * Boxtree Ltd (1991?) -- ISBN = ?? * Black Flame (2007?) -- ISBN 10 = 1-84416-410-1 (ISBN 13 = 978-184416-410-3) Novels -- one additional Dark Future novel, which was published later (This novel was released after first few novels, above; but before the next few novels, below) "Ghost Dancers" novel, written by Brian Craig (some fans said online that this book may also be known as "Kid Zero" in England. Can anyone confirm?) * GW Books (1991) -- ISBN 10 = 1-87237-234-1 (ISBN 13 = 978-1-87237-234-1) * Kid Zero (Ghost Dancers in foreign editions) by Brian Craig, published by Boxtree Books (1991) Novels -- last published novels within the Dark Future series (These are official and canon, but were all published way after the earliest four and the one above) "Golgotha Run" novel, by Dave Stone * Black Flame (2005) -- ISBN 10 = 1-84416-237-0 (ISBN 13 = 978-1-84416-237-6) "American Meat" novel, by Stuart Moore * Black Flame (2005) -- ISBN 10 = 1-84416-299-0 (ISBN 13 = 978-1-84416-299-4) "Jade Dragon" novel, by James Swallow * Black Flame (2006) -- ISBN 10 = 1-84416-378-4 (ISBN 13 = 978-1-84416-378-6) "Reality Bites" novel, by Stuart Moore * Black Flame (2006) -- ISBN 10 = 1-84416-408-X (ISBN 13 = 978-1-84416-408-0) Rumor Mill (unreleased "Dark Future" books) "Violent Tendency" Novel, apparently written by Eugene Byrne. ISBN, publisher, and intended year are all unknowns. The only information Ward S. has about this rumored title is that it was apparently intended as a sequel to Demon Download, but was lost "when the writer's Amstrad PCW died. Thus never published." (So say some series fans in early 2015, over on the Facebook group, "Oldhammer: Dark Future".) As for the title, a fictional 'group' exists with that name -- or so it appears from a few passing mentions in the novel, Krokodil Tears. Plot Summary As opposed to the other Dark Future novels, Violent Tendency was set in Europe, where things are just as bad as in the USA. Sister Chantal is being sentenced to the penal colony of Sicily, which has become a dumping ground for the criminal scum of Europe. Surrounded by robotoc sharks patrolling the waters, the island has evolved its own feudal system run by a psychotic mafioso who's obsessed with cleanliness. In fact, Sister Chantal is working undercover to investigate a shadowy terrorist organisation called the Violent Tendency. They are a bunch of useless Marxists and anarchists, but they are being manipulated by Roger Duroc, Nguyen Seth's right-hand man. After escaping, Sister Chantal heads to Berlin, surviving an assassination attempt by a robotic perfect Stepford type couple called Ken and Barbie. In Berlin, in a live porno club she meets Billy Priapus, a sort of half-man, half-goat porn star, an elemental force of mischief and massive sexual energy. Billy and Roger Duroc are working together on a fiendish plot. Now in Paris, Sister Chantal discovers that Roger Duroc and the Violent Tendency are planning a poison gas attack on the Paris metro. Sister Chantal, Billy Priapus, and Roger Duroc engage in the climactic confrontation in Notre Dame cathedral, but Sister Chantal fails to stop the attack in time. However, the bumbling Violent Tendency have failed to correctly create the poison gas and there is no significant harm done. Main Characters Sister Chantal Billy Priapus Roger Duroc "U.S. Cavalry" United States Calvary (not Cavalry) is a novel intended to be written by Jack Yeovil,(Kim Newman) but never completed. It was to be the fifth book in the Demon Download Cycle. Plot Summary United States Calvary was intended to follow Violent Tendency and conclude all the story threads set up in the previous books of the Demon Download Cycle in a complete tie up. It was set in the then-futuristic year 2000, from New Year's Eve to New Year's Eve and had a lot of what Kim Newman describes as "now-horribly-dated millennium'ery" in it. ISBN, publisher, and intended year are all unknowns. Accounts vary as to this title's exact fate. Some say it was never written. Some say it was written but just was never publicly released. (Per Lee Riley, on Facebook Oldhammer Dark Future page: "It was produced and sat (until recently well about 8 yrs ago) on Christian Dunn's desk.") When questioned for more details, Lee Riley said "correct" to the group's creator (Chico Danks) when Chico had asked, "Draft form I take it? for Black Flame?" Chico separately said, on that same Facebook group, that this title was advertised in the back of Comeback Tour. (But did not note which one of the two editions I'm currently aware of, of CT.) Comments between Lee and Chico took place in early 2015, so subtracting 8 years = approx 2006 as when the "draft form" of US Cavalry was written. See Also http://futurehighways.roll2dice.com/general/archives_books.html Fan-Fiction Index